


Vince’s Jealousy

by MycroftDisapproves



Series: Fast and Furious Short Stories [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Dom loves Vince, Insecurity, Jealousy, Letty is a good friend, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short, Vince has a temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftDisapproves/pseuds/MycroftDisapproves
Summary: Vince is insecure about his place in Dom's life.





	Vince’s Jealousy

It was a blisteringly hot day in Los Angeles. Vince sped down the dusty streets, in convoy with his crew. Letty led them, in her red Nissan 240SX. Behind her cruised Leon in his Skyline, followed by Vince’s Maxima. Tailing Vince was Jesse’s VW Jetta. But Vince’s mind wasn’t on his companions that day. He was thinking about Dom. He wondered what Dom was doing right now; sitting in the back of Toretto’s Market and Café probably. He wondered whether he was watching the world go by, or watching other men go by. Vince’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. Then his mind wandered to Dom’s hands, and then his arms, then his chest. A wave of heat flushed through his face. Suddenly he heard a banging noise coming from the engine and snapped out of his trance. He’d soon find out what Dom was doing - the convoy was about to arrive at Toretto’s.  
Vince stepped out of the car, suddenly angry about his engine banging. He turned to Jesse.  
“Talk to me Jesse, this ain’t workin’, brother.” He popped his hood to check out the problem.  
Jesse, stepping out of his car, said what was - to him - the obvious.  
“It’s your fuel map; it’s got a nasty hole.” He walked over to Vince’s car. “That’s why you’re unloading in third.” Leon, who had now gathered with Letty, butted in.  
“I told you it would start -”  
“Shut up.” Vince shot him a dark look. Jesse went on.  
“I lengthen the injector pulse another millisecond…” But Vince wasn’t listening. Just past Jesse’s head, he’d seen a red pickup with an unmistakable logo emblazoned on the side. ‘The Racer’s Edge’. He grabbed Jesse’s head and turned it to show him, pointing at the van. Which one of Harry’s goons had come down to speak to Dom now? He looked inside Toretto’s, and his blood boiled. Sat there was some young, blond guy looking at Dom. Dom was just sitting down in his office. He must have been looking at this man!  
“What’s up with this fool? What is he, sandwich crazy?” Vince said, walking towards the store.  
“Nah V, he ain’t here for the food, dog,” Leon confirmed Vince’s fears. This fool was trying to jack his man.  
“Chill out, bro. He’s just slinging parts for Harry, man.” Letty said. Vince put his arm up to stop her.  
“I know what he’s slinging.”  
“He’s trying to get in Mia’s pants, dog,” Leon suggested. Was he crazy? No one with hair that bleached could be straight. They walked into the joint, and Vince stood menacingly over the new guy.  
“S’up, guys?” asked Mia.  
The rest of the gang replied and headed to the back of the store. Vince ignored them and focused on this asshole. He flicked a bowl of sugar towards him, and it hit his plate. He sat down and glared at him. He stared into the eyes of the guy who thought he could take his Dom away from him.  
“VINCE!”  
He suddenly realized Mia was shouting at him. He looked at her.  
“What?”  
“Can I get you anything?”  
Vince glanced towards Dom, who was sat in the office.  
“You look good.” He said.  
The blond stood up, tossing some notes onto the bar.  
“Thanks a lot, Mia. See you tomorrow.” He went to leave. Vince could feel anger bubbling up inside of him. His fingers formed a fist, and he slammed it onto the bar.  
“No!” He exclaimed and followed the blond outside. He called after him, “Try Fat Burger from now on, you can get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95. The blond turned back.  
“I like the tuna here.” What a nerve.  
“Bullshit, asshole, no-one likes the tuna here.”  
“Yeah, well I do.” Vince couldn’t take it anymore. He suddenly shoved the blonde up against the truck. Then the blonde turned around and punched Vince square in the face. Then Vince tackled him and slammed his limber body up against the truck again. He struggled, and Vince hauled him around the street, punching him over and over. He then pushed him over onto the floor and straddled him. He began punching him in the face. Punch. Think you can take my man do you? Punch. Think you can fuck my man? Punch. Think you can - Suddenly the blond hauled Vince off him, but Vince still had a hold. He thrust him against Leon’s car, but he managed to push Vince down onto the hard tarmac. He punched Vince now. Vince’s heart sunk. Had he been beaten? What if Dom really did prefer this skinny blond to his own bulky physique? Suddenly the blond was ripped off him. Vince looked up, and he saw exactly what he'd hoped. Dom had rescued him. The blond put his hands up and backed away from Dom.  
“Hey man, he was in my face”  
Dom replied in his deep, husky tone.  
“I’m in your face.”  
Vince still wanted to hurt this asshole and ran at him. Dom stopped him. What the fuck? Why was Dom protecting this guy? Dom threw him across the street easily, like a puppet.  
“Relax! Don’t push it. You embarrass me.”  
Letty ushered Vince back towards the store. He looked on as Dom spoke to the blond guy. He flexed his muscles, preparing to fight. He couldn’t believe that Dom - his first love - might leave him for some guy running for Harry. Dom sent the guy away, and he drove off. He shouldn’t have got away that easily. Letty was still holding him back.  
“Get off me, Letty.”  
“Alright, alright.” She left and nodded to Jesse and Leon to leave them. Vince walked over to Dom.  
“What the fuck, Dom? You like blonds now?” Dom looked at him like he was stupid.  
“Come on, Vince, you know it was nothing.”  
“You should have let me kick his ass.” Vince scolded. “Or better yet, you should have done it yourself!”  
“Vince, don’t be jealous.” He stepped closer to Vince and put a strong hand on his arm. Shivers went down Vince’s spine. “You know I’m yours.” Dom looked down the street, both ways, and then kissed him gently. Then he whispered in Vince’s ear. “And more importantly, you’re mine.”


End file.
